Bank
The Bank or Marcus Bank is a feature added with Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot, allowing players to store items from their character's inventory. The bank is located in The Underdome. Access to the bank is achieved by talking to the Claptrap in the tuxedo, who acts as the cashier. The Bank was created as a subsidiary of Marcus Corp. and to celebrate its opening, Marcus Corp. funded Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot so that the Vault hunters could kill "hundreds and hundreds" of people. Usage The Bank is unique to each character on a Borderlands account and will store any of a character's equipment without the worry of clogging up that character's personal inventory. It will carry its own unique orange screen (similar to Vending Machines) in which items can be deposited or withdrawn from. Bank storage capacity can be upgraded by buying Bank Upgrades, which can be found in the Red Weapons Vending Machine right outside the bank itself. Claptrapunderdome-preview.jpg|Approaching the bank File:Borderlands-mad-moxxi-screens-20091215053006203.jpg|Cashier Claptrap Borderlands-mad-moxxi-screens-20091215053025999.jpg|Opened Bank screen Upgrade Bank upgrades can only be purchased from the Red Weapons Vending Machine just outside of the bank. As with any purchasable SDU, they can be purchased at a higher level, without having to buy the intermediate steps. Higher level bank upgrades become available with playthrough progression. Bank Upgrade Levels 8 and 9 become available in playthrough 2. Bank Upgrade Level 10 becomes available upon unlocking playthrough 2.5. Borderlands 2 The bank returns in Borderlands 2 in the form of a large vault door. It is located in the Crimson Raiders HQ in Sanctuary in all difficulty levels after the mission Plan B is complete, and in Claptrap's Place in True Vault Hunter Mode and above. The maximum space (up to 24 slots) can be upgraded for higher capacity at the Black Market. Access to the secret stash is reward for completing the Claptrap's Secret Stash mission. The secret stash operates like a small item bank that is shared between all characters of a particular account. In True Vault Hunter Mode, and Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode, a second location of the secret stash appears in Claptrap's Place. It is located in a closet where several broken claptraps are stored and the first "Cult of the Vault" symbol can be found. The inventory is shared between both locations. Up to 4 items can be stored. BL2 Safe CRHQ.jpg|Crimson Raiders HQ Safe BL2 Safe Claptrap's Place.jpg|Claptrap's Place Safe BL2 Stash Sanctuary.jpg|Stash in Sanctuary BL2 Stash Claptrap's Place.jpg|Claptrap's Place Stash Several graphics can be seen on the stash. BL2 Stash Graphics 1.jpg BL2 Stash Graphics 2.jpg BL2 Stash Graphics 3.jpg BL2 Stash Graphics 4.jpg Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel The safe is located in the Bed, Breakfast and Bank, just next to Nina's Jab'n'Go clinic. Another safe is located in Violence Quantification and Calibration Chamber on the Deck 13 1/2. The stash is located inside the Concordia Security Administration office. Operation and capacity of the safe and the stash is exactly the same as is in Borderlands 2. Trivia *The Bank was added due to the request of many players of not being able to carry all of their equipment.How Mad Moxxi was inspired by Borderlands players (gamepro.com) *Only the level 10 Bank Upgrade is needed to gain the maximum Bank slots, there's no need to buy every single one. *The Banker Claptrap is actually using dirty magazines to raise him to eye level. Similar magazines can be found on the party boat in Treacher's Landing, and scattered in other areas. *In the vault behind the Banker, there's one silver and one red weapon chests, as well as one ammo chest and a small safe. To the right of the vault, there's four more red weapon chests, as well as 48 safes (46 closed and 2 open). *There are billboards on the highway from T-Bone Junction advertising the bank with the quotes "Stash Your Crap!" *Ironically, Moxxi states in The Pre-Sequel that she is "not a big fan of the bank," despite her Underdome introducing the first bank in the series. See also *Storage Deck Upgrade References ru:Банк Category:Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot Category:Items